Whispers of the Shadows
by Realm Of The Forgotten
Summary: A VampireAssassin, Araeth, is approached by an extrememly secretive organization.
1. Chapter 1

It hasn't stopped raining in two days. I'm starting to think somethings wrong with Amara. Bloody fucking elementals always making sure they drag everyone else into their miserable lives. But his efforts are wasted on me. I couldn't be more comfortable. Unfortunately my comfort takes me off my guard. My cell suddenly starts vibrating in my pocket. Bloody humans, why do they persist in calling me. "Yes"  
A female voice replies "Am I speaking with Araeth"  
"Depends on who i'm speaking with. Who the fuck are you"  
"My name is of no consequence. However I am calling on behalf of The Trinity"  
"And what does the almighty Trinity require of someone such as myself"  
"That I cannot discuss over an unsafe line"  
"Very Well. You still didn't answer my question and i'm losing my patience"  
"Agreed, Meet my master and I at the abandoned shrine just west of you"  
"Very well"  
Then the line went dead.  
Odd Call, didn't even tell me what the call was really about. Fucking secretive people. Alas this isn't just another organization. The Trinity was the most famous organization in the underground culture. The only members were top level hackers and extremely skilled assassins. Mostly Vampires such as myself. I know most people have read all the stories written by desperate authors about vampires who learn to live without human blood. Pure bullshit. When you turn, you don't have a fucking choice. When a human is born is the infant given a choice of whether or not to accept oxygen into its body? No. As it is for vampires. To Live i must kill. They made it clear that they don't deserve my mercy. There is another organization in the underground that is run by humans called Aurora. This group is unfortunately the cliché anti-vampire "All Hail God" organization. Also unfortunate that they've moved past pitchforks and torches. At least we all know they aren't suicidal. 25 years ago Aurora captured me and using their knowledge of the occult were able to send me to hell. Or what ever you want to call a collection of burning catacombs fulled with the desperate souls of the condemned. Fortunately the elementals hadn't given up hope on me yet. They were able to find a way to revive me. Which i later found out involved the long delayed deaths of many members of Aurora and a massive infusion of blood. I obviously owe them. As I looked at the clock it read 1:30 am. Damnit. At least the shrine isn't far... if i use the rooftops.

Vampires post-transformation are given certain skills. One of them is extreme acrobatic abilities. Which is what makes jumping from rooftop to rooftop so fucking amusing. I just wish i wasn't so close. The abandoned shrine is abandoned for a reason of course. It recently came into possession of The Trinity. Not to mention many human slayings in recent months. Which may or may not be related to my habit of snacking in the early morning hours. I took flight off the final building next to the shrine and landed comfortable in front of the torii gate. I was expecting to have to wait, but The Trinity has learned once before not to test my patience once before. 'Good Evening Sir Araeth' A man appeared from within the shrine. He was a younger one. A vampire but most likely recently turned. Obviously from his appearance a very intelligent individual.  
'Lets keep this meeting to the point' I said Sharply "Very Well, My Name is Urami. I am with the Trinity. We require your assistance."He said "We need someone to infiltrate Aurora. Not to mention take care of a few key pieces"  
'Why? Aurora has never directly attacked The Trinity"  
"Correct Sir Araeth. We are not to be made the attacker though. It will be made to appear the attacks were from someone else.  
"Then who will be the attacker"  
"Why,themselves Sir Araeth" 


	2. Chapter 2

"I see. So we need a scapegoat?" I replied "Correct. Who that will be i shall leave up to you"  
Suddenly the trees began to rustle behind me. This rustling soon gave birth to another Trinity member.  
"Master Urami, it is time"  
"Very Well Kurami. Sir Araeth expect a call tommorow night at 11 o' clock. Untill then I presume your thirsty"  
"Of course"  
"Well as i'm sure you know theres a park nearby. Theres also a teenage couple there. Enjoy"  
"Thank you"  
With that Urami and his assistant were gone. But my mind could only focus on one thing and that was the teenage couple nearby.

The park is what some would call a "Romantic Spot" that teenagers only see as a great place to get laid. Pathetic Humans. My silent landing softly into a tree above the vict...Youths.. perfect once again. I like being alone. But that doesn't stop certain others from invading my peace as another vampire landed on the branch directly above me. That landing could only be one person. "Hello Aryan" i said softly "Hello Araeth, remember when we used to be like them. You always were aggressive like that"  
"Whatever"  
Aryan is of course another vampire. I never associate with many humans. He is a newborn, newly turned by another vampire. Even so, he has this appeal that draws everyone in.  
"Aryan, unfortunately I haven't the appetite for two. Would you care to join me"  
"Of course. Is that generousity i sense love"  
"Don't push it Aryan"  
"Yes"  
Feeling triumphant I pushed off the branch and pounced on my victim. She was energetic, at least the kill was amusing. "Love, you will be delicious" Glating as I cocked her head to one side exposing her neck. Feeling her blood calling to me. I wasted no more time sinking my teeth into her neck. The thrill of the kill made her blood all that much sweeter as it filled my mouth. Warm and sweet. I would expect nothing less of such a vibrant human female. As I drained the last drop of blood from her body, I glanced up at the human boy at the mercy of Aryan. The bright moonlight penetrating the storm clouds and lighting his face was sensuality at it's best. The human never had a chance. We both got up and tossed the bodies behind a nearby bush and locked eyes with each other. If we weren't in such a dangerous place with two lifeless bodies directly behind us and blood dripping down my chin, i would have taken advantage of him right here. But alas, lust will have to wait. With one final nod we both dissappeared into the rain.

Dispite all the clichés about the modern vampire i have mentioned, there is one that holds true. Sunlight is as always the bane of the vampire race. Or at least it was. Until the humans invented blackout windows that refracted and scattered Ultraviolent Light from the Sun. Planting myself firmly behind my apartment, i felt comfortable finally being alone. But alas, peace never last long. Aryan suddenly landed right behind me. "What Are you doing here Aryan"  
"What not lover? We haven't seen each other in ages"  
"Fine" I relented. 


End file.
